Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends: Season 1
Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends is a series created, directed, written, and produced by LNERFlyingScotsman. Season 1 is the first Season that ran from July 17, 2012 and ended on October 12, 2012. Season 1 consisted of 13 episodes all written by Roberto. Writing Season 1 Season 1 was written in a blue notebook owned by Roberto in between February and March of 2012. 14 Episodes were written however 13 were eventually used, since the 14th episode was deemed "Terrible" by Roberto. The 14th episode was originally placed between Episode 6 & 7, thus being included in the season, would've been episode 7. Filming Season 1 First Season 1 Episode was filmed on July 15, with filming continuing the following day with a sky background. The episode was uploaded to YouTube on the 17th gaining some success. The following episode followed quickly with having some video glitches. Episodes 3, and 4 followed steadily with a gap between episodes 4 and 5 Episodes formally after 3 included coupling sounds, brake sounds, whistles, and chugging sounds. The chugging sounds were removed after Episode 5 being too much of a hassle to edit in. Episodes after 5 began pouring through again. Halfway through episode 8, Roberto added a lamp to provide more light. Around the end of August, episodes slowed down because of school. Episode 13 was uploaded a day late on October 12, due to weather conditions for a small segment that was filmed outside, and editing mishaps. Post Season 1 After the filming of Season 1 ended, Roberto filmed the Season 2 Update. The update described many canceled productions that were supposed to be in Season 2. It also included a new cast list, and model changes. Episodes Main Roles Main Roles: Thomas: 7 Percy: 6 Gordon: 5 Edward: 3 James: 3 Henry: 2 Toby: 2 Annie: 2 Clarabel: 2 Diesel: 2 The Flying Scotsman: 1 Rocky: 1 Minor Roles Thomas: 3 Toby: 3 Edward: 2 Henry 2 Gordon: 2 James: 2 Percy: 2 Stepney: 1 Clarabel 1 Bertie: 1 TODD!: 1 *Beep*: 1 Catherine: 1 Cameos/Non-Speaking Roles Annie: 8 Henry: 7 Clarabel: 7 Edward: 5 Henrietta: 5 James: 4 Terence: 4 Catherine: 4 Mabel: 4 Percy: 3 Toby: 3 Bertie: 3 Ada: 3 Jane: 3 Old Slow Coach: 3 Rocky: 3 Gordon: 2 Harold: 2 Thomas: 1 Diesel: 1 Butch: 1 Spencer: 1 Derek: 1 Daisy: 1 BoCo: 1 Ben: 1 Bill: 1 Mavis: 1 D199: 1 Salty: 1 Dart: 1 Den: 1 NG Main Roles Duke: 2 Peter Sam: 2 Sir Handel: 1 NG Minor Roles Skarloey: 2 Rheneas: 2 Peter Sam: 1 NG Cameos Ada: 2 Jane: 2 Mabel: 2 Peter Sam: 1 Trivia *There were 11 Standard Gauge episodes and 2 Narrow Gauge Episodes (5 & 12) *The unaired episode was named "Thomas & Bertie ll" as a pun to the television series episode *The season was rated PG-13 due to some swearing in the first episodes. The swearing disappeared mostly at the end of the season. * The main characters were Percy, Thomas, Henry, Edward, James, Gordon, Henry & Toby. *The NG main characters were Skarloey, Rhenaes, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Duke. *The working title for "Percy's Run" was "Percy and The Tender Engines." *The working title for "Coaches" was "James Bangs The Coaches." *The working title for "Toby The Tram" was "Toby The Tram Engine" *The working title for " Thomas's Heroic Deed" was "Thomas & James" *The working title for " The Remodeled Bridge" was "The Modeled Bridge" *The working title for "A Hard Day's Night" was "The Night Train" *"Henry and The Brakevan" title was suggested by HenryisGreat15 *"Backwards Bunker Bash" title was suggested by 3HenryTheGreenEngine Category:Percy The Small Tank Engine and Friends Category:LNERFlyingScotsman